phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:De Plane! De Plane!
Phineas and Ferb set out to build a bigger plane than Howard Hughes' wooden Spruce Goose, so they build it out of paper-maché, to do a similar theme to the Spruce Goose, complete with in-flight service and entertainment. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing his part to be green by using recycled materials to build an "Evaporator-inator" to dry up all the pools in the Tri-State area. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy attend Jeremy's pool party only to discover an adventurous Australian girl is capturing Jeremy's attention. Read the full summary... Phineas and Ferb Coincidentally, we're going for our aeronautics patches.jpg|Isabella volunteers to be a flight attendant. Phineas flirt talk.JPG|Phineas with paper. Isabella flirt talk.JPG File:Buford reading funnies.jpg|Buford reading “The Funnies.” Phineas and Ferb and Isabella and The Fireside Girls look at Buford confuse.JPG|Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and The Fireside Girls look at Buford. Phineas and Fer and Isabella look very confuse.JPG|Phineas, Ferb and Isabella looking confused. File:Preparing to launch the Pelican.jpg|Phineas and Ferb are ready for flight. File:Co-pilot instruments.jpg|Ferb’s Co-Pilot “Instruments.” File:KatieIllTakeTwo.jpg|Isabella serving Katie refreshments. ImagesCABN3G56.jpg|Baljeet serves Buford peanuts Paper pelican dissolves in water.jpg File:Baljeet floating in lake.jpg|Baljeet floating in the lake. Go_team_018.png Go team 016.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.37.34.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.37.41.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.37.44.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.37.46.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.37.47.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.37.48.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.37.55.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.37.56.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.38.02.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.38.04.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.38.08.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.38.10.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.38.17.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.38.20.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.38.22.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.38.24.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.38.26.png Screen Shot 2017-12-23 at 21.38.31.png ThumbnailCA7MRL2D.png Go team 020.png Go team 024.png Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy File:Stacy, which swimsuit?.jpg|Candace can’t decide what to wear to Jeremy’s party. File:Stacy's overkill, out to kill look.jpg|Stacy’s Overkill Out to Kill My Currency is Urgency Look. candace talking to stacy de plane de plane.png File:Candace, which hat?.jpg|Stacy is trying to decide what hat to wear. Candace and Stacy arrive at Jeemy's House.png Wait..png Candace and stacy arriving to Jeremy's pool party.png|Candace and Stacy arrive to Jeremy' swimming pool Now, we're exactly fashionably late..png Candace and stacy walking into Jeremy's backyard.png Candace and Stacy enter the party..png Candace and Stacy pass Dana.png Candace and stacy see Jeremy talking to some girl.png Candace and stacy crawling on the ground.png|Stacy and Candace crawls I thought Jeremy invited me to this party..png Let's not jump to conclusions yet. 2.png Let's not jump to conclusions yet..png Jeremy de plane de plane.png Candace grabbing stacy and heading behind the bushes.png|Candace grabbing Stacy Candace and stacy behind the bushes.png IMG 2907.PNG IMG 2915.PNG IMG 2917.PNG Candace screaming that she is Candace Flynn.png|“I’m Candace Flynn!” Candace getting everyone's attention.png There's been a lot of talk about....png Leave all questions 'till the end of the rant..png Candace on the diving board before the pool gets dried out.png I'll show you what a real dive is like..png Jeremy getting ready to skateboard in the now dried up pool.png Helmet being put on Candace.png File:Daredevil Candace.jpg|Candace the “Pro.” Jeremy is impressed with what Candace is doing.png Candace on the skateboard right before she runs into Jeremy.png File:A tangled mess.jpg|Candace and Jeremy crash into each other while the Paper Pelican was flying right over them. File:Candace's cast.jpg|Jeremy’s drawing on Candace’s cast. You're Candace Flynn.png Phineas_and_Ferb_S02E08_De_Plane_De_Plane_-_1.png Phineas_and_Ferb_S02E08_De_Plane_De_Plane_-_2.png Phineas_and_Ferb_S02E08_De_Plane_De_Plane_-_3.png Phineas_and_Ferb_S02E08_De_Plane_De_Plane_-_4.png Phineas_and_Ferb_S02E08_De_Plane_De_Plane_-_5.png Phineas_and_Ferb_S02E08_De_Plane_De_Plane_-_6.png Agent P and Doofenshmirtz File:Doofenshmirtz going greevil.jpg|Doofenshmirtz goes “Greevil.” phone cord perry.jpg|Agent P trapped with a phone cord. Greevil.png|Doofenshmirtz laughing. Big Ginormous Airplane De plane de plane 001.jpg De plane de plane 002.jpg De plane de plane 003.jpg De plane de plane 004.jpg De plane de plane 005.jpg De plane de plane 006.jpg De plane de plane 007.jpg De plane de plane 008.jpg Ferb as Frank Sinatra.jpg Paper Pelican in flight.jpg IsabellaAndTheFiresideGirlsAsFlightAttendants.png De.jpg De plane de plane 013.jpg FerbAsFrankSinatra.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries